


Angie McFife

by Apollonia_McFife



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fun, Stabbing, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollonia_McFife/pseuds/Apollonia_McFife
Summary: Angus McFife and his twin sister Angie are ahead of a fight against the evil wizard Zargothrax. May they manage to win with the help of their friends?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this one Angus has a twin sister  
> If you find any lore or timeline, you can keep it  
> Chapter 3 is nsfw!

Chapter 1: Angie McFife

She sneaked quietly into the little wooden hiding place in the forest. Suddenly a lantern turned on. “Where have you been!?”, she heard out from a corner. "That's none of your business!" "I'm your big brother!" Annoyed, she rolled her eyes. "You're two minutes older, Angus!" "But older!" He got up and looked at his pretty sister. "What's this? Wolf fur!?” He pulled the piece of fur out of her green leather armor, which almost looked exactly like his. “Angie, you know how dangerous it is to go out. He could get you!” “That stupid wizard?”, she laughed. "Do not worry! I'm careful!” She kissed her brother on the nose. Her breath smelled like beer. "I really should have a straight talk with Hoots!"

One day later:  
"Grmpf! If I could get my hands on her, she would wish that stupid wizard got her first! What does he want from her anyway?”  
“Lurking you.”  
Angus winced. “My goodness, Ralathor! Don't scare me like that!”  
“I'm bringing your supplies for this week. And don't eat everything at once again this time!”  
“I'm still growing!”  
“You are a fully grown ... I don't want to say man... You just don't grow anymore, Angus!”  
Angus took his hammer and swung it around.  
"But I need muscles!" Angus made another big swing.  
"Watch out, you´ll ..."  
He hit a lantern that immediately shattered.  
"... break something." Ralathor sighed and slapped his face with his hand. “And how does it work with Angie?”  
“Like you see! She's gone!”  
“She is even more stubborn and naive than you. And that is almost impossible! Where is she hanging out?"  
"Probably with Hoots."  
"Hoots?"  
"Yeah, I think she ... well, she ... and he ... you know ..."  
"Have unrestrained, unbridled, animalistic sex!"  
"Angie!?” 

Like a whirlwind she blew into the hut, past Ralathor and grabbed a shiny, red apple.  
"Say it out loud, brother!", she said with a cheeky grin and bit into the apple.  
"I URGENTLY should have a straight talk with Hoots!"  
"I can take care of myself!"  
"You're too young for that sort of thing!"  
“What about you? Oh Angus! Oh…! ”  
“I'm older than you!”, he interrupted his sister.  
“Two minutes, Angus! Two!”  
“And more mature!”  
Ralathor laughed so hard that he choked. When he calmed down, he looked at the beautiful McFife.  
“I don't say that often, but Angus is right. You have to be more careful!” 

Angie got angry. "I've told you a thousand times before: I can take care of myself!"  
Angus rolled his eyes and pulled out a scroll.  
"Do you see that, Angie!? It says...”  
He cleared his throat and before he could read it out loud, his twin sister snatched the scroll from his hand and threw it into the fireplace.  
“I know what it says!”  
“It says he won't rest until he got you and the one who wants you isn't just a stupid farm boy, Angie! It is the evil wizard Zargothrax! See what happened to good Ser Proletius! Do you want to end up like him?”  
“He was weak and I'm not!”  
She grabbed her brother's hammer and threatened him with it. "You know very well that you shouldn't touch it!"  
"I touch WHAT and WHOM I want!"  
Angus stomped angrily on the floor.  
“I don't want to hear that from my little sister, Angie! And I want my hammer back!”  
“Then get it!” 

“STOP NOW!”  
Angus and Angie winced. Ralathor could be that loud!?  
"Worse than looking after a bunch of ants!"  
He stood in front of Angie, calmly took the hammer from her, handed it to Angus and looked into Angie's dark green eyes. “Listen, I don't care about you. I'm here because of Angus and Dundee. If Zargothrax wants you, let him have you! But I still think that's just a trick to get Angus.”  
Angus sighed.  
“You and your theories! He wants Angie, that's written in the scroll!”  
Ralathor slapped his face again with the flat of his hand.  
"Why me?", he sighed and looked back at Angie. .  
"If you don't care that much, I can go!", she said and stormed out of the hut angrily.  
Ralathor and Angus winced as she slammed the door with a loud bang. Angus looked over at his commander.  
“That was mean!”  
“That was necessary!”  
“Why?”  
“Because otherwise she wouldn't understand! You are the Crown Prince and, even if I can sometimes hardly believe it myself, Dundee's only hope."


	2. Mighty Battle

Chapter 2: Mighty Battle

Angie stood in front of a large tent that was splendidly decorated with wolf fur. She was carrying a small beer barrel and wanted to go into the tent. But someone blocked it from the inside.  
"Parole?" "  
What!?"  
"Parole!"  
"Let me in, damnit!"  
"Wrong!"  
"Whoa, Hoots!"  
"Wrong!" She began to think seriously.  
"Hail to Hoots?"  
"Wrong!"  
"Hail the King?"  
"Wrong!"  
She was getting angry. "I'm wearing short panties and have beer!"  
"Correct!"  
Angie rammed her shoulder into the bare torso of the man with the long, blond hair and the equally long beard, as she walked past him into the tent.  
“What's going on?”  
“Oh! My stupid brother and this even more stupid Ralathor get on my nerves!”  
She put down the small beer barrel, grabbed a beer mug and filled it. She put the mug to her mouth and drained it in one gulp. "Hey! Don't drink it all alone!”  
Angie burped loudly.  
“Don't you tell me what to do as well! I thought you were different!”  
“It's okay!”  
He pulled out a second mug, filled them both, handed one to Angie and toasted her.  
"Hoots!"  
"Hoots!" 

They both drank their mug completely in one gulp and put it down again at the same time.  
"You know, they think Angus can save Dundee on his own." “Then I can disappear again!”  
“I can handle the hammer just as well as he does! If not even better!”  
“You have a pretty big mouth for such a small woman!”  
“I'm just telling truth!”  
The Hootsman reached into a corner, took out his battle axe and put the blade to Angie's throat. Her breath was rushed.  
"If you´re going to talk the talk, you´ve got to walk the walk, McFife!"  
Angie gave him a look of victory, kicked the axe out of his hand, held it to his throat and nodded.  
"Okay."

Outside the tent, the two stood facing each other, ready to fight. “What do you want with this mini version of Angus' Hammer?” “It's not a version of anything! This is MY hammer! And if you're not careful, I'll crush your skull with it!”  
The mighty Hootsman laughed at Angie, which only spurred her on even more and before he knew it, she swung her hammer. “Do you just want to talk or finally fight?”  
“All right, little one! You wanted it that way!”  
“My size is an advantage! It makes me quicker. And faster!”  
“For that I have more power and more range!”  
“That just won't be very useful for you!”, she said, faking another swing at head height, turned, rolled across the floor and took the Hootsman with one swing off of his legs.  
"That was way too easy!”, she said triumphantly, put down her hammer and inwardly celebrated her victory.  
"You're way too reckless!", she heard before Hoots grabbed her wrists, turned her around, sat on top of her with all his weight and again held his battle axe to her throat.  
Angie’s breath rushed, with her big, dark green eyes she looked at her opponent. He lost himself in it for a brief moment. Her right hand dangled for her hammer and could actually grab it. Before he knew it, the Hootsman felt a hard blow on the back of his head that instantly made him fall forward unconscious. "Who's reckless now, Hoots?", she asked with a mischievous grin as she threw the man aside with all her might and dragged him into the tent.


	3. The Power Of Hoots

Chapter 3: The Power Of Hoots

When he woke up, his hands were handcuffed to one of the tent's wooden pillars with his bracers. His skull growled and when he slowly opened his eyes, he saw blurredly how the beautiful Angie McFife was sitting on top of him, smiling triumphantly.   
"Well, Hoots! The higher you climb, the harder you fall!”   
She took another beer mug and emptied it again in one gulp. Some beer ran down the corner of her mouth and dripped onto the bare torso of the man below her. She leaned down to him and licked up the drops with her tongue. Hoots groaned softly, which made Angie grin mischievously. Her tongue went from his torso to his lips. She pressed hers tightly on his, her tongue gruffly making a way and challenged him for the next battle. The Hootsman was only too happy to agree. Because Angie was not only a good fighter, but also a good kisser. And a passionate lover...

(The kisses of the two grew wilder and wilder. Angie gasped. She started kissing his neck and let her tongue wander deeper over his torso. She kissed every inch and he enjoyed every touch of her tongue, lips and hands. She enjoyed feeling, smelling, tasting and being in control of him. She kissed the crook of his neck, slid up to his right ear and nibbled at it. His chest shook and he gasped loudly. They kissed passionately again. Angie slowly opened buckle by buckle of her leather armor, which instantly fell from her beautiful body. She grinned cheekily at the strong man below her, as he stared unrestrainedly at her nice boobs. She stuck her index finger in her mouth, then slid it down her chin and neck to her boobs and played with her buds.   
"Do you like that?, she asked and leaned down again for a wild kiss to the warrior below her.   
"Should I take off my panties?”, she asked and he could only nod! She licked his lips briefly.   
"Next time, please let me in without any stupid games!"   
Again he just nodded. 

He was a strong warrior. A demigod and much more. But now he was just aroused and he wanted to be released from it! And pretty McFife could make sure of it ... She looked at him with her dark green eyes.   
"Good!"   
She took off her panties and freed him from the rest of his armor made of wolf. She sat on him, her knees snuggled next to his torso. She felt him deep inside of her as she began moving slowly. After a while she leaned forward so he slid a little deeper into her. Both moaned loudly. She supported herself with her hands on his torso. Their uncontrolled gasps combined into one rhythmic moan. Angie straightened up, pushed her pelvis back a little and looked the mighty Hootsman straight in the eyes. The heat spread all over her body and even inside. She moved faster, exerted more pressure and felt that the muscles in her lower pelvis were twitching rhythmically. It felt good! Angie felt how the inner heat was now completely overwhelming her.   
"Oh! Hoots!"   
He followed her climax with a loud growl, when) the tent opened and Angus stormed in...

"Ok, Hoots! We need to talk. URGENT! About... ANGIE!?”   
When he saw his twin sister naked, in a clear pose on the Hootsman, he could hardly believe it and stormed out of the tent.   
"Oh my God! What in Dundee's name!? I am blind! I'm blind!!!” Ralathor came up to him.   
"What's going on?", he asked worriedly.   
Angus grabbed his collar.   
“Get these pictures out of my head right now! Unicorn babies, Angus! Think of cute, little unicorn babies!” 

Angie came out of the tent and tried to close the buckles on her armor.   
"Who do you think you are, just bursting in like that?!"   
Ralathor nodded.   
"I see."   
He patted Angus comfortingly on the back.   
"Everything will be fine!"   
Angus shook his head.   
"My little sister ... And Hoots ... I think I'm going to puke!"   
Angie looked at her twin brother angrily.   
"You're an idiot, Angus!”, she yelled at him and ran away.   
“Angie, wait!"   
Ralathor held Angus by his cape as he tried to follow his sister. "Let her go! She's angry.”   
“You wouldn't have a chance anyway,” came the sound from the tent's entrance.   
But Angus managed to tear himself away and ran after his sister. Ralathor sighed.   
"Two stubborn heads ..."   
He looked at the mighty Hootsman.   
"Angus' twin sister? Seriously?”   
Hoots shrugged and drank another mug of beer.   
"She is sweet!"


	4. Ready To Fight

Chapter 4: Ready To Fight

Angus found Angie in her favorite place. Without being asked, he sat down next to her and immediately she leaned her head on his shoulder, which pleased and reassured him very much. Actually, he had prepared for a heated discussion.   
"I'm sorry, I just stormed into the tent," he mumbled meekly.   
"All right. You couldn't have known that I was there and what we were doing…”   
“I'm just worried about you.”   
Angie took her brother's hand and squeezed it tight.   
“But you shouldn't! I can take care of myself!”   
Angus sighed.   
"I know... Do you love him?"   
"Hoots!? Good Lord! No! And neither does he love me. We're just having fun.”   
Angus sighed again. It sounded sad.   
"Hey, brother! You will find someone to love too!”   
Angus nodded.   
“Let's go back to the hut, otherwise Ralathor will be very worried. He definitely didn't mean it that way.”   
“Yes, yes, when a hermit becomes a commander… ”  
Angus slapped his twin sisters thigh.   
“Come on!”   
“I don't want to go back to this stupid hut! I want to go home!”   
“If he gets one of us, we'll soon have no home.”   
Angie sighed. "I know."

Angie and Angus restlessly went up and down in the hut.   
“I just don't feel like hiding here anymore! That's stupid! And cowardly! And not worthy of the McFifes!”, Angie scolded.   
“I want to fight, Angus! Together with you! We can defeat him!” Angus stopped. "I know!"   
He swung his hammer and Angie swung hers.   
"But how are we supposed to find him?" 

"I know where he is!"   
The twin siblings winced, startled.   
"HOOTS !?"   
He nodded chillily. Angie was happy to see him, but Angus could hardly look at him. Not after what he had seen ...   
"Then let´s go!", Angie shouted without fear and full of energy. "You just want to go without a plan?", Angus asked incredulously and his sister nodded.   
“Ralathor rubs off too much on you! You are Angus McFife the thirteenth! Crown Prince of Fife! Ralathor himself says you are Dundee's only hope! With me and this fine specimen here…”   
She stroked the Hootsman's chest, Angus choked.   
"...we can defeat him!"   
Angus looked at his hammer. "OK!"

But first they decided to have a last evening in the pub. After all, they had nothing left to lose if they were to take the fight to Zargothrax. Angie and Hoots finished beer mug after mug and didn't seem to mind at all. Angus, on the other hand, had stopped counting how many mugs he had drunk, but it must have been one too many. Everything revolved around him and since when did he have two twin sisters?   
"Angie! Angie!! Hey, sis!”   
She turned to him and thrust another mug full of beer into his hand. Angus gagged. "Angie!" Annoyed she turned back to her brother.   
“What!?”   
“We're just wasting time here! We have to fight!”   
Angie patted Angus on the cheek and laughed.   
“You're drunk, big brother!”   
“You finally see it!”   
“That you are drunk as a goblin?”   
“No, that I'm the older one!”   
“It's only two minutes, Angus. Two!”   
“Two minutes that made me Crown Prince!”, he staggered and almost fell over.   
"But you are right! I'm also drunk as a goblin!”   
Angie patted her brother on the shoulder.   
"Come on, I'll take you back to the hut and tomorrow morning we'll crack the ass of that creep Zargothrax!"   
Angus nodded. "For the eternal glory of Dundee!"   
Angie grabbed her twin brother. "Come on."

They were just about to get out the door when Angie noticed a hand on her bum. And it wasn't Hoots ... She huffed and leaned Angus against the wall to keep him from falling.   
"Just a moment, brother."   
She turned and spotted this disgusting drunk who dared to touch her with his dirty fingers. She looked around for a weapon, she and Angus had left the hammer in the hut to not to attract too much attention. She grabbed a beer mug from the next table and hit it right on the grabber's head.   
“You dare to touch me? Do you actually know who I am? I'm An...“ 

Suddenly someone covered her mouth from behind.   
“Annegret and apparently quite drunk. I'll take her home now.” The Hootsman also grabbed a mug of beer, drained it in one breath, and hit it over the same man's head.   
"Never touch her again, you disgust!"   
He maneuvered Angie and the drunk Angus outside. As soon as they were outside, Angie grabbed Hoots' vest and pulled him by the fur.   
"What was that!?" she snapped.   
“We want to find Zargothrax and not the other way around! With your big mouth you could have got us into trouble!”, Hoots replied, pulling away.   
Angie gave him a quick kiss.   
“Still, I can take care of myself!”   
“I know!”   
“Help me get Angus into the hut.”   
He didn't look good at all...  
"Just a moment please!" He turned around puking his guts out...

A little later the Hootsman threw Angus on his bed, Angie covered her brother with a blanket.   
“Go ahead. I'll take care of Angus for a moment and then I'll come to your tent.”   
Hoots nodded and Angus choked again.   
"Stop it, or I'll be puking again!"   
Hoots grabbed Angus' hammer and threw it on the bed to him. "You're fit by sunrise, McFife!"   
How should he do that? He was glad if he could get through the night and finally find out where the second twin sister came from ...   
Nevertheless, he nodded. Hoots nodded too.   
"See you soon," Angie said as he left.   
She looked at Angus. "I'll get you a glass of water."


	5. Zargothrax

Chapter 5: Zargothrax

"ANGUS! Hey, wake up!”   
He had only just fallen asleep after this damned hut had been spinning around in circles the whole time... No! He didn't want to wake up now! He kept his eyes shut tightly and suddenly he felt ice-cold water on his face. He got up, cursing loudly.   
"Are you fucking crazy!?"   
He opened his eyes to see Hoots standing in front of him armed with his battle axe.   
“What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be with my sister…”, Angus asked.   
“Not exactly! She didn't show up and she's obviously not with you either!”   
Suddenly Angus was wide awake and sober.   
"What!? She's not with you?”   
“She always keeps our appointments. Something's wrong, Angus!”   
“How long have you been doing this?”   
“Get up now, damn it!”   
Angus got up, stretched a few times and grabbed his hammer. He patted Hoots on the shoulder.   
“Maybe she just had one beer too many and is sleeping under her favorite tree. I will take a look. You're trying to find Ralathor, if it's worse.”   
The Hootsman looked so angry that even Angus was afraid of him. “I swear to you McFife! If Zargoass has touched her ..." "Then I'll smash his head!"   
"Not if I do it first!"   
"I will find Angie, you get Ralathor. Alright?"   
"Alright!"

"You left him alone to look for Angie!?"   
“He suddenly seemed to be very sober again."   
Ralathor slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand again. "Apparently I'm the only one here with a brain!"   
He grabbed Hoots by the collar.   
“If something happens to the Crown Prince…”   
“Calm down! Nothing will happen to Angus! You have to stop treating him like a puppy! He is a prince and a warrior! He cannot drink much beer, but he´s tougher than you think!” Ralathor let go of Hoots.   
"Ok, fine! Then I'll sit down here in front of the fireplace and read a book in peace. Couldn't hurt you either, by the way… ”   
Now Hoots grabbed the commander by the collar of his uniform.   
“Now listen to me, Commander! If Zargothrax has Angie, Angus can't do it alone! I said he is a tough warrior, not that he is immortal! And he has a problem ..."   
"He's reckless, cocky, naive ..."   
"He doesn't know where Zargothrax is."   
"But you know?"   
"Yes."   
"How?"   
"I'm a demigod, don´t forget that."   
"Sometimes I actually do..."   
"Come on, if we find Angus before Zargothrax does, we have a chance!"

Too late ...   
"You lousy, little, disgusting, repulsive, wicked wizard!"   
"You flatterer!"   
Angus hung tied up, upside down on a pole. His twin sister next to him. So much blood had rushed to her head that she passed out. Zargothrax took off his hood and went to Angus. He grabbed his face, turned it and looked at him.   
“You fell into the trap as planned! I knew, that when I had your sister, you would come here to save her.”   
“It was easy to find you!”   
Zargothrax laughed maliciously.   
"Because I wanted it that way, you fool!"   
So Ralathor was right after all. Again...   
Angus looked over to Angie.   
“You have what you wanted now. Let her go!”   
Zargothrax gave Angus a resounding slap. Angus just laughed. "Do you think that hurt?"   
This time Zargothrax struck harder. So hard, that Angus' lip split open and bled.   
“You are in no position to make demands, you worm!”   
“I am Angus McFife, Crown Prince of Fife, heir to Dundee!”   
“You are mortal scum, nothing else!”   
“Then why are you holding me as a prisoner when I am nothing to you?”   
The evil wizard laughed.   
“You are nothing to me! But for the people here you are something like their last hope. And this hope dies with you.” “You kill them all anyway! Whether they still have hope or not!” “But it's more fun to break them first! To take everything from them, EVERYTHING! And let them watch.” 

Zargothrax stroked Angie's cheek.   
"I could give her the same fate as a certain princess once got..." Zargothrax laughed and this evil laugh shattered Angus to the core. He squirmed back and forth, but the bonds would not loosen.   
"If you touch my sister again ...!"   
"Then what?"   
Angus spat at Zargothrax.   
"Uh! Disgusting!” 

He went to some sort of shrine.   
“You have a nice hammer here!”   
“Don't touch it!”   
“I will unleash its power and use it!”   
“It will not obey you! Your heart is not pure! It's nasty and rotten!”   
“Now, stop this cheap flattery! The hammer will serve me! And you will help me with it!”   
“Never!”   
“Then I should politely ask you again.” 

Zargothrax put his hand on Angie's arm and mumbled some words that Angus couldn't understand. He had to watch how his twin sister's fingers suddenly turned all blue and were covered in ice. The thick layer of ice spread to her elbow. "ANGIE!" Again Angus twisted back and forth.   
“You lousy bastard!”   
“Nana! Where are our manners, Your Highness?”   
Again Zargothrax laughed angrily and Angus looked over at his sister.   
"Angie, I promise I'll get us out of here!"


	6. Magic Dragon

Chapter 6: Magic Dragon

"He is hiding in the shrine where the first Angus found the hammer."  
"Why there?"  
"Because he thinks that this is the only place where his power can be unleashed."  
"The Hammer Of Glory obeys only those with a pure heart.” Hoots nodded at Ralathor and crossed his arms. And suddenly it fell like scales from the Commander's eyes.  
“He needs Angus for that!”  
“Hail To Hoots! You finally got it!”  
Hoots grabbed his battle axe.  
"Then we can go!"  
Ralathor shook his head.  
"You just want to run in there like that?"  
"And smash that lousy wizard to free Angie!"  
"And Angus!"  
"Of course ..."  
"We need a plan!"  
"That IS the plan!"  
"In Dundees' name! Can't even one person listen to me for once!? Only once!”  
Hoots shrugged. "Okay, go ahead. What's the plan?"

A short time later:

"THAT is your great plan!?"  
Hoots and Ralathor stood in front of a dragon and talked to it. It had spat fire on the floor, creating a barrier around himself that Ralathor and Hoots could not get through.  
"Don't do it for us, do it for Angus!"  
The magical dragon now seemed to be listening.  
“I can't believe I'm standing in front of a stupid dragon, begging him to help us! I'm going into that goddamn cave now and get the twins out of there!”, the Hootsman scolded.  
Ralathor held him by the collar of his vest.  
"Wait!"  
The dragon put out the fire with its huge tail and looked at Ralathor.  
“We have to go to the cave up on the mountain.”  
The dragon nodded and Hoots widened his eyes.  
"The cattle really understands you!"  
"Yes, and that's why you shouldn't call HER cattle!"  
"Her!?"  
Ralathor nodded and the dragon puffed in Hoots' direction. His face was covered in a small cloud of smoke and he had to cough.  
“The evil wizard Zargothrax is in the cave and he has Angus and Angie! If we don't save them and he unleashes the power of the hammer with Angus' help, Dundee is lost!”  
The dragon leaned down.  
"Come on, Hoots!", Ralathor called, getting on the dragon's back. Hoots followed. "I must be completely stupid!"

Meanwhile in the cave:

“Dreadlord Proletius! To me!”  
The former Knight of Crail shuffled over.  
"You called, Master?"  
Angus shuddered by the look of Proletius. He was a good man ... and a good knight. That stupid knife and its utterly evil power! Could it even turn his pure heart into evil? The thought scared him ...  
“Guard the cave entrance! That stupid hermit…”  
“Commander!”, Angus corrected the evil wizard.  
"That stupid COMMANDER and that stupid wolf person or whatever, will definitely come to free them."  
Proletius nodded.  
"At your command, Lord Zargothrax."  
"The Hootsman is the only true God of this universe!" Zargothrax slapped Angus again...  
"Be quiet, worm!"  
Angus' blood dripped onto the floor, his left eye swelled up. He looked over at his twin sister.  
Zargothrax came over to her.   
“Very pretty thing. Under a spell she would make a good companion."  
“Dare you, you fleabag!”  
Zargothrax squeezed Angus' cheeks.  
"Do not worry! It´s your turn first, my Prince!”  
Zargothrax pulled out an ancient-looking book and opened a certain page. He held it up to Angus.  
"What do you see?"  
"My eye is swollen, I don't see ..."  
"WHAT DO YOU SEE !?"  
"Ok, ok ... A precise drawing of the Laser-Powered Goblin Smasher!"  
"The what!?"  
"The Thunder Striking Wizard Thrasher!”  
“What do you see there, McFife?!”  
“The Heavy Metal Darklord Crasher!”  
“The hammer! The Hammer Of Glory!”  
Zargothrax grabbed the hammer and swung it around.  
"That hammer!"  
"That´s what I have said!"  
Zargothrax furiously hit the floor with the hammer. Nothing happened. Not even a crack in the stones.  
"Do you see that, mortal?"  
"To be honest ..."  
"Nothing! There is nothing!”  
“Exactly! Nothing!”  
Angus was getting a bad headache and he wondered when he was going to pass out, like his sister.  
"I'm going to untie you now! But no lazy tricks! Is that clear?” “Sure!” 

Angus wondered if there was a lazy trick that could get him and Angie out of here ... But first he let Zargothrax remove his bonds. When he finally got back on his feet, he actually felt a little dizzy. Too long he hung upside down on that pole. The evil wizard put the hammer in his hand.  
"Now you!"  
Angus reached out and hit the hammer with full force on the floor. A crack formed, that ran a few meters through the cave floor.  
"Amazing!", Zargothrax muttered.  
"And now give it back!"  
"No!"


	7. The Hammer Of Glory Its Name

Chapter 7: The Hammer Of Glory Its Name

Angus didn't really know what to do now. He had the hammer in his hand, but his head hurt too much to think. But he had to come up with something ... Angie had been passed out for far too long ...  
  
"What's that!?", he yelled and pointed upwards.  
Zargothrax took a look and at that moment Angus hit the floor again with the hammer. Another crack formed, causing the evil wizard to stumble and fall.  
"You miserable, stupid ..."  
Angus ran to Angie while Zargothrax got up again and quickly untied her. He put her on the floor, caressed her cheek briefly and whispered.  
"Everything will be fine, sister."  
At that moment he was careless and Dreadlord Proletius was already there to pick up the hammer. But Angus wasn't that completely inattentive. He had his hand on the hammer faster than the former, respected Knight of Crail to whom Angus and his ancestors had always looked up.  
"Sir Proletius, if there's anything left of you ... at least let Angie go!"  
Zargothrax laughed.  
“Dreadlord Proletius, guard the princess by all means! She won't leave this cave. Nobody will! At least not alive…”  
The evil wizard laughed again. 

Suddenly he felt a breeze and heard a rough voice shout:  
"Don't be too sure, you bonehead!"  
"Hoots!"  
Angus could hardly believe his eyes! Had too much blood rushed into his head? Ralathor and the Hootsman rode into the cave on the back of a golden dragon.  
“Come on, Angus! Fight!", Ralathor shouted to him and Angus nodded.  
"For the eternal glory of Dundee!", Angus screamed and struck Proletius with his hammer.  
Hoots jumped off the dragon, stood directly in front of Proletius with his battle axe in hand, and cracked his neck.  
“Leave it to me, Angus! Nobody stands between me and my girl!”  
The Crown Prince suppressed a violent gag reflex, but nodded. "Ok."  
It took Zargothrax a moment to understand what was actually going on. Ralathor kept circling around Zargothrax on the dragon's back, further confusing him.  
"NOW, my girl!", he said and the dragon locked the wizard in a conflagration. 

Hoots glared at Proletius and brandished his battle axe dangerously close in front of his face.  
"Get away from Angie!", he whispered and ... could that be? Proletius smiled…  
“Feelings? You?”  
Hoots shook his head violently. “No, I am only defending what is mine, you shadow of your former self! You rotten something!” “You flatter me, dear demigod.”  
The Dreadlord drew his sword.  
“Then fight for her. Head to head.”  
Hoots grinned. "Nothing better than that!"

“Do you really think a little fire will stop me? Me, the mighty wizard Zargothrax!”  
He pulled out something that sent an icy chill down Ralathor's spine.  
"Angus, please watch out!", he shouted to him as the prince cut a path through the flames with his hammer in order to get to Zargothrax.  
“Not the flames. But me!”  
Zargothrax laughed maliciously.  
"You are nothing more than mortal scum!"  
"Perhaps I am not immortal and also not invulnerable, but I have something that you will never own."  
Zargothrax laughed again.  
"The hammer? I'll just kill you and unleash its power without your help!”  
Now Angus laughed.  
"No. A pure heart.”  
“Your pure heart will be of no use to you! Because even you can't stand it! The Knife Of Evil!”  
He took the knife and struck.  
"ANGUUUS!" Ralathor screamed, but it was too late!

Or was it not?  
"I can't withstand it alone, but we both can!"  
The moment Zargothrax stabbed with the Knife Of Evil, Angus raised the Hammer Of Glory. The evil wizard stabbed right through the center of the hammer. In the middle of Angus' heart. He slumped to the ground, panting. 

Ralathor and the dragon landed right next to him.  
"Angus! Angus, no!”  
Angus looked at his friend with pained eyes. Was that a tear in the corner of the Commander's eye? Angus laughed.  
"How can you laugh while you ..."  
Did he die? Or did the knife corrupted him? Neither! Angus laughed louder and louder and looked at Zargothrax.  
"I told you that we would defeat you together!"  
The wizard couldn't believe his eyes when Angus got up and approached him. Now Ralathor laughed almost hysterically too. "I understand! Through the good power of the hammer and the purity of your heart…”  
“… the knife just dissolves!”  
  
Zargothrax didn't believe it, but his eyes saw how the knife in Angus' heart simply crumbled to dust and the wound closed again. Angus brandished his hammer menacingly, the center of which now glowed green.  
"Any last words, Zargi?"


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"With my axe, I sent that weird Dreadlord into the eternal hunting grounds and set my girl free!"   
Hoots boasted of his heroism while Ralathor sat in a corner of the crowded pub, leafing through a very old-looking book to understand how the knife could just dissolve into dust. 

Angus sat at the worn wooden counter and sipped his beer.   
“He talks as if he had done everything by himself! But we did it all together. And I… It could have gone wrong! He rammed that goddamn knife into my chest and I didn't know if it would work, I just had my faith in myself and the hammer!”   
He finished his beer and slammed the mug on the counter. The blonde with the full cleavage behind it winked at him.   
"Another beer, my hero?", she asked smiling and Angus smiled back.   
"Are you really listening to me?", he asked incredulously and she nodded. 

Suddenly it got loud, everyone shouted. When Angus turned around, Angie was standing on one of the tables, kicking off her boots and pouring out a whole mug of beer in one breath. A little bit of beer ran down the corner of her mouth, she wiped it with her sleeve and shouted: "Music!"   
As soon as the music started playing, she danced in the middle of the table.   
“Another beer!”, she screamed and did a pirouette.   
Hoots dropped onto a stool next to Angus and laughed: "THAT is my girl!"   
When he turned to Angus, he was gone.   
"Angus? Buddy?”   
He shrugged and finished his beer.

Suddenly someone appeared on the table next to Angie. "Angus!? What are you doing here?”   
“Angus? Who is this Angus ... I am ... uh ... Mangus!”   
Angie rolled her eyes.   
“Do you think these strange glasses are hiding you? What are they anyway? Stars?”   
“I'm NOT Angus!”   
“You're wearing his armor!”   
“Anyone can have it made for 1000 gold coins!”   
“You are my damn twin brother! Do you think I don't recognize you!?”   
“Now just dance! People expect a show!” 

Oh, so people were expecting a show? Well, thought Angie. They should have it! She swung her hips and shook her tight butt. Was that right for a princess? She didn´t care! Slowly she opened buckle by buckle of her armor.   
"What are you doing there!?", Angus asked in a whisper.   
"Well, I'm going to put on a show!"   
Angie opened another buckle and shouted: "WHOOHOO!"   
Hoots jumped up from his chair, went to the table and, without being asked, poured a whole mug of beer into Angus' mouth. "Drink, Prince!"   
Angus choked.   
"I'm not the prince!"   
"Sure, Starlord!" Hoots said with a grin and flicked his forefinger at Angus' glasses.   
"Where did you get that thing from?"   
"It fell out of Zargis pocket during the fight!”, Angus replied with a laugh and continued dancing. 

"Go girl!", Hoots meanwhile said to Angie and slapped her butt before he sat down again and ordered another beer. The same beer slowly went Angus to the head. People roared exuberantly and Angie danced herself in a trance. Now the last buckle on her armor was open and she grinned at Angus.   
“Come on, brother! Do it! For the lovely woman behind the counter!”   
Angus glanced over at the counter, where the busty blonde was just serving another beer to Hoots. When she saw Angus, she smiled and Angus smiled back. He also circled his hips and his hands went to the top buckle of his green leather armor. He opened it ...   
Angie threw her armor at Hoots and wildly shook her brown hair. She looked so exuberant and happy. Unlike Angus, she didn't care much about traditions and etiquette. And what others expected of her, was none of her business at all! He'd never admit it, but sometimes Angus wished he was a little like his two minutes younger twin sister. And maybe this was just the moment right now...

When Angus walked past Ralathor with the busty blonde in his arms, who wore the star-shaped glasses now, Ralathor jumped up from his chair and dropped the book.   
"Ha! I got it! I know what happened to the knife!”   
He looked at Angus.   
"Why are you only wearing your underwear!?"   
Angus laughed, shrugged and walked on with the blonde in his arms.   
"And where do you want to go!?"   
Ralathor couldn't believe his eyes.   
"Angus! Angus McFife! Stop IMMEDIATELY! Anguuus!"


End file.
